Sebastian
by Groves
Summary: HIATUS: everyone knows the story of Lily and James. Well what if ithere was more to the story than what came to the eyes of the public. Lily had a son, yes, but not James'.
1. Prologue

Title: Sebastian (subject to change)  
  
Author: F.H. Groves  
  
Rating: PG-13 (subject to change)  
  
Author Note: the most common pairing for Lilly Evans other than Lily/James is Lily/Severus  
  
Prologue  
  
Lily and Lucius sat together in the middle of a large fielding in late September. Lily was re-packing the picnic basket, while Lucius watched her with a smile.  
  
He and Lily had been dating for years, and he had never been happier than when he was with her. He couldn't imagine being without her. He knew his father would probably disown him when he finally got up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage. To say he didn't care about his father's approval would be a lie that was why it was taking him so long for him to ask. For him to marry Lily he would destroy thirty two generations of breeding. And no matter what he said or did it couldn't change Lily's parentage.  
  
"Lucius look at me," Lily said to capture his attention.  
  
Lucius smiled when she threw a leaf in his face, "What is it Love?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have kids?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I have. Why do you ask?" "Oh, no reason," she looked away. "Have you ever thought about having kids with me?"  
  
Lucius gaped at her, "I don't know why it matters, but yes I have."  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "then you do want to marry me?"  
  
"Of course I do what kind of question is that?"  
  
She looked away again, "Well, we've been dating for three years now and you still haven't asked."  
  
Lucius cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "Just because I haven't asked doesn't mean I won't. You know how my father is. I just can't go against the old man. I love you Lily and when the time is right I'll ask you to marry me. Then we'll have kids and watch them grow, and then we'll grow old together. Just you and me."  
  
"I love you," she said brushing the tears from her eyes. "Promise me you won't go back on that. I don't think I could live with out you."  
  
"I promise," then he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
_-*- _-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
But things don't always turn out like they should. Some things can't be changed. No matter how much pain they cause.  
  
-Late December, just after the Malfoy annual Christmas gala where Lucius announced his engagement to Narcissa Black.-  
  
"James, do you think it's true?" Remus Lupin asked his best friend, James Potter.  
  
He sighed, "Yeah, Sirius just confirmed it. Lil is gonna be heart broken."  
  
"How could he do this, to her? How could he just accept it, and marry Narcissa, after he promised her that he would marry her?"  
  
James looked at him sadly, "I don't think you can fully understand. I know he loves her but his family won't accept her. Most families don't care but you have to understand that the Malfoy's are to oldest pure blood family to date that haven't been 'tainted' by muggle blood.  
  
"I hate him fore doing this to her. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for her." James said despairingly, "God I love her, but she loves Malfoy."  
  
_-*- _-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
Lily Evans walked threw the snow towards the only person's house she had enough faith in, to him to tell her the truth. When she reached the door she hesitated before she knocked.  
  
"James," she called, "its Lily please let me in."  
  
After a moment the door opened and she was ushered in side by her best friend.  
  
When to door was closed she threw herself in to his arms and started to cry, "James, he promised. He pro . . . promised."  
  
James just let her cry.  
  
"He said we would get married. He said we would ha . . . have kids. He said we'd grow old together." She looked up in to her friend's eyes, "Was I a fool to believe him? Was I?"  
  
"No," James answered her, "lying, I guess, came naturally to him. After all he was a Slytherin."  
  
Lily held back a sob as he said the words that she herself had been saying to herself all night, he was a Slytherin. She knew that Slytherins didn't marry Gryffindors. Purebloods didn't marry muggle-borns.  
  
"Lily is there anything I can do to make it better?" James asked her gently.  
  
She was then struck with an idea, "You love me right?"  
  
He was taken aback "of course I do you're my. . ."  
  
She cut him off, "you love me like a man loves a woman, not like a brother loves his sister. Right?"  
  
"Lily, what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Answer me James!"  
  
"Yes I love you like a man loves a woman and I always have, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Marry me James. Make me your wife."  
  
James was silent.  
  
"James, marry me I've loved you ever since I was eleven when you helped me on to your boat. Please James marry me."  
  
He spoke quietly, "Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure that you want to marry me?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "I'm sure. I . . . I love you."  
  
The smile on James' face was huge,"I Love you too, let's get over to the ministry."  
  
_-*- _-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
-The morning after-  
  
Lucius Malfoy had accepted it. Accept that he could never marry the one he love he only hoped that she would forgive him, because he could never forgive himself.  
  
He walked down the stairs of the main staircase of his manor and across the hall to pick up the newspaper.  
  
When he read the headline his heart stopped.  
  
James Potter Snags a Lily for a Wife  
  
Last night James Potter and Lily Evans got married. Its true Ladies, England's most eligible bachelor had been taken off the market by a fiery red head named Lily. When asked where they first met James said, "On are trip across the lake as first years at Hogwarts." When asked about their courtship it was Lily who answered, "Well, we had always been best friends and it wasn't until recently that my feelings for James came to light."  
  
Continued on page 3  
  
Lucius couldn't read it anymore, he threw the paper at one of the house elves that was walking by, ("Dobby is sorry for anything that he has done master Lucius sir!") and fled up the stairs and headed to his room.  
  
When the door was closed and silencing charms put in place he screamed, "DAMN YOU LILY!!!!! Why?! Why? You didn't even let me have a say." He sank to his knees tears streaming down his face, "I loved you. I had no choice. I loved you."  
  
_-*- _-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
-August 30th 1980. Lucius and Narcissa have been married since February 1st and Narcissa is almost eight months pregnant.-  
  
Lucius was sitting in his favorite chair reading a book and playing with his wedding band. (A habit he had picked up just after his father's death back in March) Life had been boring for him and rather upsetting also. Every day he woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast with Narcissa, and went to work. If it was a weekend he did the same thing accept went to the weekly death eater meeting, and read a book during the day. There was hardly any conversation in the house and he liked it that way.  
  
Lucius looked at his wife and smiled. She was knitting a blue baby blanket. She was more of a friend, than a wife. They were both happy to hear that she was pregnant. That meant that they could go on with life with out having to worry about producing an heir.  
  
A house elf appeared with a letter in its hand, "A letter has just arrived by owl sir. It is addressed to you sir."  
  
Lucius took the letter and sent the house elf on its way. After looking at the wax seal he knew who it was from. It was from Lily.  
  
Quickly he ripped it open and started reading.  
  
Lucius,  
  
As you have probably heard or read in the papers, I had a child on the 31st. What you didn't hear is that the child is yours. James has accepted him as his own and I cast charms to make all of you features in Harry now appear to be James'.  
  
I didn't want to tell you but James convinced me that you wouldn't come after my boy if you were told.  
  
His full name was Sebastian Octavian Malfoy. It is now Harry James Potter and this is your only warning. I didn't want to tell you but James convinced me that you wouldn't come after my boy if you were told. I don't want you near my son. I even have a restraining order on you to prevent you getting any ideas of seeking visitation or custody. We will tell Harry of his heritage on his eighteenth birthday. Until then he will be Harry Potter son of Lily and James Potter.  
  
I hope you have a wonderful life with Narcissa.  
  
Sincerely, Lily Potter  
  
Lucius stood to exit the room.  
  
"What's wrong Lucius?" Narcissa asked.  
  
He handed her the letter and exited the room.  
  
Lucius walked to the garden silently grieving. He had lost not only lily that day but he had also lost his son. His heir.  
  
Silently he mused over what his life could have been if his father had died sooner. But he was interrupted by a house elf running up to him from nowhere.  
  
"Master Lucius. Mistress Narcissa is having her child, you is needing to come."  
  
_-*- _-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
-10:48 later that night-  
  
Lucius held his tiny son in his arms. Draco Lucius Malfoy was premature by five weeks but perfectly healthy. Both parents were happy to have the boy, and they loved him greatly but Lucius had his other son weighing on his heart. It was like having twins and the elder dying. He wanted to hold both of his boys. He wanted them to grow up together side by side. He didn't want James Potter raising his oldest son, and what a Malfoy wanted a Malfoy got.  
  
Lucius handed Draco to the house elf that standing by, "take him back to his mother"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Lucius stayed until the elf was out of sight then ran down the stairs and out the front gate. And with a loud pop he was gone.  
  
_-*- _-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
-A large mansion in northern Scotland-  
  
Lucius appeared in front of death eater headquarters. What he was about to do was ludicrous. To ask the dark lord for something has in the past been a dangerous undertaking. He was certain that he would be able to pull it off he would have to make a deal. A deal that he hoped he could break even with.  
  
He made his way into the abandoned manor and when he entered he was greeted by the customary house elf, "hello sir, what can Bimmby dos for yous sir?"  
  
"Take me to the Dark Lord I must speak with him, tell him that it is Lucius Malfoy and it's important."  
  
"Right this way sir."  
  
He followed the elf up to the thrown room and was quickly given permission to enter. When he saw his master he walked briskly forward and knelt down kissing his master's robs. "My Lord," he said as protocol for all death eaters said.  
  
"Lucius stand and tell me why you came to me this evening." Lord Voldemort said.  
  
Head still bowed, "My lord, I've come to make a proposition."  
  
Voldemort eyes flared from their natural blue to bright red, "and what is that?"  
  
Lucius took a deep breath, "My lord, as you know last year I courted a muggle-born witch named Lily Evans. She was very powerful and you even tried to recruit her yourself this past year. Well last month she had a child, MY child. I propose that we kill two birds with one stone sir."  
  
Voldemort smiled, "what do you mean two birds? I gather that you want to get your son but what is the other bird?"  
  
"James Potter my lord."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes my lord, Evans married Potter just after my engagement to Narcissa."  
  
The dark lord smiled he really did want to off that stupid man, "You seem to have this all planned. Tell me, after you have your son how do you plan to keep him as a legitimate son. I believe that everyone would notice if you have a son that just appeared out of nowhere."  
  
Lucius smiled, the man was actually considering it, "well my lord, my wife just had a child and I could easily pass them off as twins."  
  
"And who would you make your heir?"  
  
"Well," Lucius quickly made a decision, "I would wait until they were older and see which one is most worthy to carry on the Malfoy line."  
  
Voldemort laughed, "Good answer, good answer. I'll let you have your son on one condition."  
  
Lucius had felt this coming, there was always a catch.  
  
"I want your' to promise me that when your son turns eleven he will come to the new school that is starting, Lestrange Magical Institute for Wizards. If I like him and he proves worthy he's mine. But if he doesn't prove himself I'll have him killed is that clear."  
  
Lucius swallowed, that was a big deal. He would get his son just to have him taken away when he was eleven. Still that was eleven years, and he couldn't back out now, "you have my word, my lord."  
  
"Good give me your hand we'll go together."  
  
_-*- _-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
-Godric's Hallow August 30th 11:24 PM-  
  
James and Lily Potter were sitting on their sofa in front of the fire reading different books. James loved his life he loved his wife and her son as if he was his own. Harry and Lily were the light of his life and he would die for any of them.  
  
Lily sighed and started to close her book when Harry started crying in the next room. James kissed his wife on the forehead and said, "My turn. Be back in a sec."  
  
James stood and walked across the hall to where the small baby lay screaming. He walked over to the white crib and picked up the one month old. "Hey baby, what's the matter? Are you wet?"  
  
James rocked the boy as he walked over to the changing table and place the small babe on the white surface.  
  
Just as he finished the chore and buttoned up the bottom of the green pajamas Harry was wearing, there was a knock at the front door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Lily called form the other room.  
  
James looked at his adopted son who had a goofy grin on his face, "what did you just do?" then he smelled it, "oh Harry, dang. Mummy gave you the carrots again, didn't she?"  
  
James placed him back in the crib and pulled the yellow baby blanket up on to Harry's belly, "Now sleep."  
  
The dark haired man walked out of the room and closed the door, "Lily, he just needed a change!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lily?!" James called out.  
  
Silence.  
  
He walked in to the front lobby and that was where he saw her, his wife lying dead on the floor. He ran to her side. He tried helplessly to try and wake her.  
  
Someone laughed. "Look at you crying over a woman that didn't even love you."  
  
James jerked his head toward the voice; Voldemort was standing across the room blocking the hallway that led to Harry's room.  
  
"What do you want you Bastard?" James said fumbling for his wand with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"What I want is your wife's son." Voldemort seamed to laugh at James' futile attempts.  
  
"Over my dead body you'll have him. Expelliar . . ."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!"  
  
The body fell to the floor.  
  
"You really shouldn't have given me the idea James my boy, Lucius have you got the boy?" Voldemort called  
  
"Yes my lord, I've got him. I was just reversing the spells they had on him."  
  
Voldemort looked at the small boy sleeping in his servant's arms. He was beautiful. No would ever know but he had always wanted a son. The only problem was that he wouldn't allow himself to bring a child of his own it to the world that hurt him so badly.  
  
"Lucius go home. You presence isn't required at tonight meeting. Raise him well."  
  
"Yes sir and thank you." Lucius left with tears of joy and despair on his face. He had his son but at the price of taking the life of the only woman he had ever loved. He also knew that he had his son with strings attached; he only had him for Eleven years. Eleven years and then Sebastian would be taken away. He was going to value every second.  
  
AN: Good? Bad? Maybe? Be kind and review. Please. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Sebastian  
  
Author: F. H. Groves  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in the last chapter, but here's one now. I don't own any thing you recognize. I wish I did but I don't. But, I do own all characters you don't recognize.  
  
Summery: Everyone knows the story of Lily and James. Well what if there was more to the story than what came to the eyes of the public. Lily had a son, yes, but what if Harry wasn't James' boy. What if he was Lucius Malfoy's?  
  
AN: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy reading this I don't give many authors notes but the few I will do, will be made to explain questions that are put forward by you. If you have a question or you need something clarified, just ask.  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
Chapter One  
  
-Sunday September First 1991-  
  
Eleven-year-old Sebastian Malfoy was packing the very last of his school clothes in the engraved trunk sitting open on his bed. The shear amounts of clothes that the school. His mother had had a field day when she got the list when his and his brother's acceptance letter came early last month.  
  
Sebastian ran through his check list: five sets of open front robes, two dark green, three black; seven button up shirts, three black, two white, and three green; four sets black slacks, and two sets khaki slacks; two black winter cloaks: and so much more.  
  
The young tall blond looked at the clock, 10:13. He had fifteen minutes to get dressed and get to the front hall. He grabbed the traveling outfit that he had laid out the night before and walked in to the bathroom. Quickly he pulled on the black paints and white shirt. He ran a comb through his blond hair and quickly brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and noted that he was looking more and more like his father everyday.  
  
Sebastian walked out into his room and grabbed a pair of black boots and put them on. Once laced, he threw the last of his things (toiletries) in to the trunk and placed on the lock.  
  
"Dobby," he called out.  
  
A house elf appeared, "Are you needing Dobby to take your trunk down stares sir?"  
  
"Yes Dobby, and place a feather light charm on it when you're done for me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Sebastian grabbed his wand and traveling cloak and headed out the door. He walked down the many halls and stairways that led to the main entrance. He smiled as the memories ran through his mind.  
  
-Memories-  
  
*Two young boys were playing in a room with toy animals. The bigger was one holding a dragon and the smaller holding a hippogriff.  
  
"Draco, my dragon could kick your hippogriff's butt."  
  
The smaller boy stood up and stuck out his chest, "Nuh uhh."*  
  
Next  
  
*A blond man was holding a young blond boy up side down.  
  
"Are you a chicken? Are you a chicken?!" the man yelled playfully at the upside down boy who was laughing hysterically.  
  
"I'm not. I'm a Malfoy, I'm a Malfoy!"*  
  
Next  
  
*The same man was holding the same boy close to his chest as they flew through the air on a broomstick.  
  
"Higher Daddy! HIGHER!!!" he laughed.  
  
"Hold no tight baby! We're going for a ride!" and the man smiled as his son's laugh grew with the altitude*  
  
Next  
  
This time a blond woman was holding a plate out to two older blond boys.  
  
"Here you go boys', Mummy's best cookies for her best boys'." She said smiling as the munched on the delicious sweets.  
  
"Thank you," came two voices from two stuffed mouths.  
  
Next  
  
The little blond boy was older now, probably nine or ten. He was sitting in front of his father, who had a very serious air about him.  
  
"Sebastian, you know that you're bigger and stronger than your brother. That is why it's your job to help and protect him when you go off to school. It's your responsibility to show the would that the Malfoy's will not tolerate any disrespect. You are older therefore they will be looking at you for how to act. You are a Malfoy and they will naturally accept you as a leader if you want them to. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes father I am a Malfoy and always have been,"*  
  
-Real life-  
  
The memories flooded through his head as he walked through the house. It was really no surprise to him when he found himself in the front hall his mother was fixing his brother's robes. When she spotted him she smiled.  
  
"Bastian, your late," Narcissa said tauntingly.  
  
"Well," Bastian said waking over and kissing his mother on the cheek, "I don't see Dad so I must be on time."  
  
Draco laughed at his brother's remark.  
  
"Sebastian Octavian Malfoy don't you give me that kind of smart alack remark. I don't care if you think it is funny. It's rude and I know that you know better. Do you understand . . ."  
  
"Now Cissa there was nothing wrong with what he said it was after all the truth." Lucius Malfoy said from the stairs.  
  
Sebastian smiled and called out to his father, "Dad when are we leaving?"  
  
"Just as soon as I kiss my boys goodbye," Lucius held out his arms toward Draco, "Come here Dragon."  
  
Draco strutted over in his usual arrogant manner and gave his father a hug. Draco was a mama's boy and everyone knew it. Sebastian on the other hand was his father's boy through and through. He wasn't afraid to hug his father with all of his might.  
  
Narcissa had walked over to where her sons stood hugging their father and as soon as Lucius had released them she had them pulled into a huge hug.  
  
"You come home safe to me."  
  
"Mum you're making it going off to school a bigger deal than it really is," Sebastian said playfully.  
  
The two adults exchanged glances. To them this was a bigger deal that what both Sebastian and Draco understood. They knew that they could very well loose one of their sons. Sebastian was "their" son no matter who his real mother was. He was the Malfoy heir, and even if the Dark Lord didn't take him away, there was still the possibility that they could loose him.  
  
"Your right, baby. I guess that I'm just going to miss you. Oh look at the time you had better hurry the portkey is set to go in two minutes."  
  
Draco and Bastian grabbed a hold of the trunks that had appeared by their sides and smiled at each other. They were finally getting away. They were going to school. They were going to be with other kids their age. They would be getting away from each other.  
  
Malfoy Sr. held out his hand, in it was a small crystal ball. They knew the drill; both eleven year old blonds touched the portkey and held their breath.  
  
"Ten . . . Nine . . . Eight . . . Seven . . . Six . . . Five . . . Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One."  
  
The world around them buzzed away and Sebastian found himself catching his balance from the landing.  
  
"I really hate portkeys." He said to his father as he regained his balance.  
  
"I know but we don't have the time, grab your bags and follow me." Lucius turned and started walking toward the building at the north side of the very large court yard.  
  
The boys drug their bags as fast as they could (which wasn't very fast). They watched as their father walked in to the main entrance on the northern end of the courtyard. When they finally got to the front steps a house elf appeared and took the bags from them and they walked in side followed by a few other older boys who were laughing and cutting up.  
  
Inside there were three lines that led to three different rooms on the sides of the large entrance hall. Above one of the doors on the right was the numbers 6 and 7. Above the other were the numbers 3, 4, and 5, and the one door on the left had the numbers 1 and 2.  
  
Draco grabbed his brother by the arm. "Look there's Dad," he said pointing to the line on the left.  
  
The two Malfoy's ran over there and stood quietly next to their father who was talking to a man with red almost auburn hair.  
  
"So you think that the dark lord is going to choose Jacobs as the next minister," the red head said questionably.  
  
"Well he certainly has been hinting all summer about it. You know the prelims are starting next January, so I really don't think it matters now. Kale I would like to introduce you to my boys." Lucius grabbed both of the boys by the shoulder and pushed them in to the view of the red haired man. "This Is Draco the younger and this is Sebastian the elder. Boys I'd like to introduce you to one of your new teachers Mr. Percival Johnston. He'll be teaching your combat classes."  
  
Sebastian nodded, as did Draco.  
  
"I'm looking forward to taking your class." Sebastian said to the professor.  
  
Draco said nothing he just stared  
  
"I'll take you over here sir," called one of the men sitting behind a table.  
  
"I it was nice seeing you Kale, until next time," Lucius said pushing his boys toward the man who called  
  
"Name, last then first then year," the man said briskly.  
  
"Malfoy, Sebastian and Draco, first."  
  
The man flipped through his papers, "here you are, Sebastian Octavian and Draco Lucius." The man turned to the stack of envelopes behind him and pulled out two letters, "Sebastian you'll be staying in the Caldwell dorm Draco you'll be in the Kaiser dorm. We separated all siblings if possible, know that it is not just you who are being separated it is also numerous others. In those envelopes are everything that you need right now, Room key, school map, and a copy of your schedule. Lunch starts at noon and ends at one thirty. Dinner is at eight o'clock sharp you are expected to be on time and in uniform, Dress completely in black. Where a green shirt and green outer robe tomorrow for classes, I'm Professor Mozak, and I look forward to seeing you both in transfigurations,"  
  
The man handed Lucius the envelopes then yelled at the next person in line, "I'll take you down here."  
  
The blond family made there way out of the main building. They stopped near a tree to say their last goodbyes.  
  
"Goodbye Father, I'll see you at Christmas," Draco said somberly. He nodded to his father, took his envelope, and walked away headed toward the dorm with a large K above the entrance.  
  
Lucius smiled at him as he left then turned to the elder of the two, "Listen be careful this year and do get into any trouble. I won't tell you how important it is that you don't fail, but let me warn you that if the Dark lord favors you, you'll be 'rewarded'. That isn't necessarily a good thing. I didn't tell you before because I didn't was Draco to hear, you made the highest scores on the entranced exam for your year. Lord Voldemort told me he's watching you and if he likes what he sees he is most likely going to take you away and train you with his elite."  
  
Sebastian looked confused, "what do you mean by take me away?"  
  
"What I mean is that you will be taken away from me and your mother and you will never see us again."  
  
"Then I'll just perform badly and be at the bottom of the class," the young blond smiled.  
  
"Listen to me, normally that would be a good idea but you cannot hold back it could mean death," Lucius is very quickly.  
  
"What are you saying? I don't understand, Dad . . ."  
  
"What I'm sating doesn't matter. Just do your best no matter what the consequences, Know that your mother and I love you very much, and you'll always have a place to run to if you ever need help. We still have this year; he won't take you away until next year. Here, take this and get going I'll see you a Christmas." Lucius handed him the parchment envelope.  
  
Sebastian looked at his father and threw his arms around him, "I love you Dad, and the dark lord can never take that away."  
  
Lucius kissed him quickly on the forehead, "go on. People are starting to stare. I'll see you at Christmas, good bye Bastian I Love you."  
  
"Goodbye Dad," Sebastian said mournfully as he turned toward the dorm behind him it had a large C above the entrance when he turned back around, in hopes of seeing his father. He watched as his father appeared away. Suddenly he felt very scared, what had his father meant when he said it could cost him his life?  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
The dorm was very simple there were five levels on the bottom level were numerous rooms some were designed as recreation rooms while other were for study. Bu the most interesting thing about this level was the entrance hall. There was a large navy blue banner with a black scorpion stitched into it hanging above the trophy case that had numerous trophies, some from dueling some from Quidditch. Since the school was only ten years old this room was quite impressive.  
  
The top four levels were all identical. In the center there was a mass bathroom with six toilets and six showers. There were two sitting areas on opposite ends of the dorms and all along the outside of the halls there were seventeen rooms. There were two boys per room except for the floor chaperone's room which had its own bathroom and office/living room.  
  
Sebastian walked up the stairs to the top floor. When he reached the top level he looked around for a door with the number that matched his key. 506 . . . 507 . . . 508. Here it was room number 509. He opened the door and looked around it wasn't muck but it was going to be home for the next Seven years. It was really basic there were two lofts on ether side of the room and underneath each was a study desk. There were no decorations what so ever. He would have to write home for some.  
  
Sebastian walked over to the only window in the room that was in the middle of the wall adjacent from the door and looked out at his view. It was a large brick building with six large white marble columns. There were two brick buildings in the east and the west, and one building in the south that looked similar to the one to the north but with out the columns. Side walks connected each of the buildings around the perimeter there were tow sidewalks that connected the perimeter creating four rectangles. Na d in the middle of the courtyard where the two sidewalks bisected there was a six point star set in concrete  
  
Sebastian walked over to loft that had his trunk sitting at the bottom of the ladder. He quickly started to up pack hanging all of his robes and shirts on the hangers that were in the small closet and placing all of his other clothes in the chest of drawers. He pulled out the rest of his things and put them away. After he put his trunk up on the shelf in the top in the closet, he looked at his watch he had thirty minutes until lunch. He was about to start to change in to his robes when the door to his room opened.  
  
A boy with black hair walked in.  
  
"Hello," Sebastian said cordially.  
  
"Hi, the room isn't exactly a sight for sour eyes. I think it needs some posters or something. Name is Blaise Zabini."  
  
"I'm Sebastian Malfoy; it's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind took the right hand side of the room."  
  
"No I don't mind. Hey do you know what Basic training is?" Blaise asked holding up his class schedule.  
  
Sebastian picked his up and looked it over, "Where did you get basic training? I don't have it."  
  
The dark haired boy walked over and read over the blonde haired boy's shoulder. "Oh that's why. You have leadership then right there," he pointed the last period on the b block, "the rest of our classes are the same"  
  
"Well that's nice to know hey do you like Quidditch," Sebastian asked in an excited voice.  
  
'Yeah, my favorite team is the Falmouth Falcons what's yours?"  
  
"Really? They're my favorite, hey why don't we go find the owlery and get my father to send over some posters and stuff for the room we can talk about Quidditch on the way there?" Sebastian asked his new room mate who agreed eagerly.  
  
The two left the room and started out on their search for the owlery discussing different things but mainly Quidditch, when they finally found and left the room it was almost noon, the stood in the main courtyard and watched as dozens of students made their way to the north building where the dining hall was located,  
  
"Lunch is about to start, I guess we might as well head over therewith the rest of the school," Blaise suggested.  
  
You go a head I'll be there in a few minutes I just want to go and look around the grounds while there is no one around to bother me." Sebastian said smiling,  
  
"Okay see you then." And Blaise walked off toward the north building with the rest of the student body.  
  
Sebastian walked in the other direction toward the south building, he climbed the steps when he reached the large building and found it locked, so he turned and walked to the corner of the grassy area and found another sidewalk that led out to the Stadium that he hadn't noticed before he decided to walk out there,  
  
The path was long but when he stepped on to the stadium field he felt exhilarated. He wanted to be on the school team so badly, but it was a well know fact that first years never made the school team not even the dorm teams. If there was one thing his father taught him it was not to set your goals too high.  
  
Slowly Sebastian turned three hundred and sixty degrees taking in the sight. What would he not give to play on the school team? There was no harm in trying, was there? He could play any position. He would let them choose the position for him if it got him on the team. Maybe if he got on the team maybe he would be allowed to invite his father to come see him play.  
  
Sebastian looked around and spotter the school broom closet it was in between two door along side the perimeter which he assumed were the locker rooms. He walked over opened the door and pulled out one of the brooms. It was a Comet 360 not the best but certainly the worst broom. He smiled climbed on and took off. He flew around for a few minutes and decided to do a few dives. The dives gave him a thrill; he had always had this kind of thrill when he rode a broom, even when he was really little when his father would take him flying. He flew higher and higher then in a split second he was diving gaining speed every second, the ground was fast approaching. It was getting closer and closer and just as he was about to crash he pulled out of the dive.  
  
"Hey you." Someone called.  
  
Sebastian jumped and fell the last five feet to the ground. He thought everyone would be at lunch he was obviously mistaken. Sebastian picked up the broom that had fell a few feet away and stated running to put it up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother anything," he yelled to the boy that was hurriedly walking over.  
  
"Hey, kid, I'm not angry. What dorm are you in?" the older boy questioned. When the older boy grabbed a hold of Sebastian's arm when he tried to run away, "I'm not angry; I just want to know what dorm you're in."  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" Sebastian said pulling against the older boy's hold.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to a first year what dorm are you in?"  
  
Sebastian pulled harder but the older boy held fast. He then did something he never thought he would ever do to anyone other than Draco. He arched his neck, and he spat in the boy's face.  
  
After the boy let go Sebastian ran out of the stadium and to the north building as fast as his feet would carry him he ran up to the doors and just as he was about to open them, when they open by themselves and two boys bumped into him.  
  
"Hey watch it kid," one them yelled as he continued to run past them.  
  
He ran into the great hall and found Blaise sitting at one of the center tables. He walked over, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hey Blaise, what's good here?" Sebastian said as he sat down on the bench next to his roommate.  
  
"Well," he paused looking around, "the chicken pretty good. That's what I had but as far as I can tell it's all pretty good."  
  
"Good, I'll try that."  
  
Just as Sebastian reached for the plate of chicken sitting in the middle of the table there was a very loud bang from the front of the dining hall,  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
Mucho Gracias Reviewers. Only ten so far but I love you all.  
  
â¢ Drusilla: thanks for breaking your habit and reviewing  
  
â¢ Knee-Shell  
  
â¢ Nathalie  
  
â¢ Meamz  
  
â¢ kaelindarkstar: sorry took so long it was school that kept me writing. Dang midterms, I hate 'em.  
  
â¢ HailJade Snape: Thank you very much if you ask my friends they'll tell you I had been workin' on that for months. (in fake surfer accent) Oh and, dude, - just between you and me- YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK!  
  
â¢ArouraAbbie Snape: (I smile brightly at the screen) thanks.  
  
â¢ purplefirepheonix  
  
â¢ angel malfoy  
  
â¢ SisterKrystal: luv ya babe.  
  
To everyone: Review. Review. Review. 


End file.
